


For Eternity

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Kinktober 2019 [28]
Category: Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Childhood Friends, Covenants, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Female Relationships, Humiliation, Introspection, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Magic, Nudity, Pseudo-Incest, Ritual Sex, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Relationships, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Their magic is, and always will be, strongesttogether.





	For Eternity

*

A coven is a family. 

_Blood ties._

Winifred calls them her _sisters_ without having any relations to the water of her mother's womb. 

Mary and Sarah were taken into Winifred's childhood hovel when they were mere babes, raising them alongside Winifred.

Their magic is, and always will be, strongest _together_.

Sarah is a foolish, flighty girl, awestruck by the simplest of creatures and concepts. She idles, running her fingers over dew-glittering netting of spiderwebs, playing with the flamelight of tapers until her fair hands shiver and tingle. Sarah begs for human sacrifices, boys and men mostly, to torture. 

She's the one who performs consummation rites, dancing in her bare, moon-radiant skin, writhing and moaning atop Winifred as sparks of pure, crackling lightning emit from Winifred's fingertips. 

Green as _sin_.

Mary is hellishly obedient and temperamental. Feeble-minded. She digs around the earth's soil for mushrooms and animal bones for their enchantments. 

Her need to assist Winifred at every potion, every creation of a talisman or amulet… Winifred supposed she would be better suited as a loyal _hound_. Mary clings to her, physically touching Winifred by any means possible. Praises her. Simpers and apologizes whenever necessary. 

She loathes Mary, and yet, she says nothing when Mary presses her lips against Winifred's bosom, teething over a bruising, angry mark. Covering Winifred with a testimony of devout belief.

Winifred could be remarkable without them. Powerful. Fearsome.

But… _alone_.

Once a coven has been formed, all of its witches are bound eternally. With lifeblood and saliva and divine, hot flesh.

(Time is her master. She must be _patient_.)

*


End file.
